Dueling Eds
"Dueling Eds" is the 7th episode of Season 3 and the 59th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy insults Rolf and he has to fight him in order for Rolf to reclaim his honor. Plot Eddy has an idea to scam the Kids into paying him for Kung-Fu lessons, but they seem to have better things to do. Rolf's mysterious celebrations appeal to them much better, and Eddy follows them all to his place. At Rolf's, the gathering quickly takes a downturn when the food comes out an Eddy disgraces himself by uncaringly throwing one of Rolf's Great Nano's Sea Cucumber Balls at a fence as though they were toys. Edd insists that Eddy apologizes to Rolf, but Eddy says he isn't sorry at all. Edd attempts to apologize for Eddy by giving Rolf flowers, but presents him with what he sees as the "Potted Shrub of Ridicule". Rolf's shame and dishonor can stand no more and Eddy is challenged to a duel. Eddy has no intention of turning up, but thing don't go as planned and he finds himself wobbling on a log over the dueling pit and the duel between Rolf and Eddy begins, fighting each other with dead fish. Justice is served, Rolf is happy again, and the friendship is sealed with the Eels of Forgiveness being administered to the Eds' pants. Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': "Hey hydrant, your flies are undone! Boy, hydrants are slower than molasses, huh, Plank? For crying out loud!" Eddy's drop from the trees yelling and striking a pose, surrounding Jonny "I think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': "I am one with my shoe size, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "What could be more important than Master Eddy?" Ed: excitedly "Cookie dough!" ---- *'Rolf': "Try one, Ed-Boy. Mama's sea cucumber balls are good for the digestion spout." ---- *'Eddy': Edd "What's your problem?" Ed: "It's his hat, Eddy. He always wears it and he talks forever about stuff, not to mention his obsession with cleanliness." ---- *'Ed': "Holy mackerel!" Edd: "Yes, I do believe you're right, Ed." ---- *'Ed': Eddy "Can we stop for ice cream?" Edd: "Ed, please! Eddy is trying to concentrate on the near-at-hand duel!" Eddy: "Like I'll show up! Mr. 'Give Rolf a plant'…" Ed: Kevin "Look out, Eddy! There's someone on the road!" Kevin: "Hey, dork! It's time to-" honks the horn at Kevin and laughs Ed: relieved "Boy, that was close." ---- *'Eddy': at the assortment of fish and trying to choose one to duel with ''"What?! More fish?!" '''Rolf': "CHOOSE!" thumb|300px|right Trivia/Goofs *The mirrors that reflect Eddy are not visible when Jonny first wanders around the tree, but they are when he figures out that Eddy was only acting. However, if they were really reflections of Eddy, they all should have fallen at the same time. And, judging by the mirror angles, Jonny should have seen his own reflection, not Eddy's. This could all be an example of cartoon physics, though. *This episode strangely has captions for sound effects, such as the used samurai yell "Oooh!". *It is revealed that Kevin is the only one (besides the Eds) who knows where the Retro Van is. *In the Kung-Fu (actually Karate) scam, Ed and Eddy are barefooted (when they mostly are in usual footwear), which is a tradition in Karate lessons. *During the duel Eddy gets hit with a fish in the mouth in slow motion. If this scene is sped up, Eddy is heard in a normal voice saying, "NOOOOOOOOO!". See the video to the right. *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper from "Fa, La, La, La, Ed" also appears in this episode in the Junkyard, but it was ransacked. *In Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu, two posters can be seen. One shows Eddy pointing at the viewer and says "Master Eddy wants you" similar to the Uncle Sam poster, and another showing overpriced Kung-Fu actions. *Edd broke the fourth wall commenting before the duel, saying "Rolf's customs have a frighteningly high budget.", referring if the show is a high budget (well-known), or if it is a low budget (not so well-known). *When Eddy sat on the couch in the Junkyard, there was an AKA SODA license plate near him, which is a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon. *Fish Ed briefly reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *When Eddy is sitting on the chair in the Junkyard, you can see the "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride" from the Ed Land scam in "Eds-Aggerate" in the background. *The Retro Van has a La Cucaracha horn sound, but when Eddy honked at Kevin, it's a regular horn sound instead of the La Cucaracha sound. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *'Rolf: '"Bring me the Ed-boy!" This is the first time Rolf doesn't refer to him in third-person. *When Kevin denies to join the Eds and Rolf doing the Eels of Forgiveness, Rolf got mad and saying he insulted him. It is unknown whether Rolf would have to duel Kevin, since Rolf claims that he insulted him by denying the eels. *The title card is never seen on most recent airings of this episode and starts out with Jonny walking by the fire hydrant pump. *'Prices of the Master Eddy's School of Kung Fu': #Kick: 25¢ #Hi-ya: 50¢ #Hand Chop: 50¢ #Ninja Pose: 25¢ #Any 3 Combo: 75¢ *'Rolf's customs in this episode': #Sea Cucumber celebration: celebrated every year by Rolf's family in honor of Rolf's Great Nano defeating the Sea Cucumber, consuming sea cucumber balls while at it. #The Cupcakes of Sorriness: a gift as an apology, which was said by Rolf, "If this is true, have you brought the Cupcakes of Sorriness?" #The duel, when something caused someone to lose their honor, they must reclaim it by dueling the person that made the person lose his/her honor. #The Eels of Forgiveness is a custom in Rolf's culture in the Old Country that, possibly, once honor has been reclaimed or something, the eels would patch up the conflict. Gallery expired Tofu.png|The supposed side effects of bad tofu master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu.png|Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu Rolf's Suit.png|Rolf in his sea cucumber suit Rolf Shocked.png|Rolf is shocked Choose!.png|The start of the duel Kapow!.png|Rolf beating Eddy Rolf's Honor.png|Rolf regains his honor. Eels of Forgiveness.png|A round of eels, on the house! fishface!.png|Fishface! Video lm5F0XTnYMg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3